What's In It for Me?
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the song.
1. Chapter 1: Song That Inspired the Story

_--What's in it for Me?--_

_--Chapter 1: Song That Inspired the Story--_

_--By: EvilEmmaEvans--_

_-------------------------------------_

_**Summary:**__ Sharpay asks Jason to be her boyfriend for a week… and he wants to know what he gets in return. When things go on for more then a week… how will they react? Songfic; song is 'What's in it for Me?' by Faith Hill. Please NO FLAMES!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own HSM or the song____. Jaypay and Traylor RULE! ; P_

_-------------------------------------_

_**Thought we had a good thing baby  
You pulled the wool over my eyes  
Should've seen it coming baby  
Now all I see is a cool love dying  
Honey I don't want to hold you down  
Why you gotta own the lock and the key  
Oh tell me baby  
Good things just don't come around  
And you can't have them for free  
No not me  
You've been a river of give  
And an ocean of take  
Darlin' for heaven's sake  
**_

_**You've got me up and down and in between  
Acting nice then being real mean  
Hey  
Well you hold me tight then you turn your back  
Who could deal with that  
You say you want to work it out, boy  
Tell me what's in it for me  
**_

_**You're living in your own world  
You act like I'm just passing through  
Oh yeah  
Don't you want to be happy  
Don't you know how good I could be  
Seems everybody's telling you something  
That they know you just want to hear  
Oh but you ain't gonna hear it from me  
You've been a valley of love  
And a mountain of need  
Baby, it's time you see  
**_

_**You've got me up and down and in between  
Acting nice then being real mean  
**_

_**Hey  
**_

_**Well you hold me tight then you turn your back  
Who could deal with that  
You say you want to work it out, boy  
Tell me what's in it for me**_

Up and down and in between  
Acting nice then being real mean  
Well you hold me tight then you turn your back  
Who could deal with that  
You say you want to work it out boy  
Tell me what's in it for me

You've been a river of give and a mountain of take  
Darlin' for Heaven's sake

You've got me up and down and in between  
Acting nice then being real mean  
Hey  
Well you hold me tight then you turn your back  
Who could deal with that  
You say you want to work it out, boy  
Tell me what's in it for me

Up and down and in between  
Acting nice then being real mean  
Hey  
Well you hold me tight then you turn your back  
Who could deal with that  
You say you want to work it out boy  
Tell me what's in it for me  
Oh, in it for me  
What's in it for me  
What's in it for me

_-------------------------------------_

_--End Chapter 1--_


	2. Chapter 2: Monday

--What's In It for Me?--

--Chapter 2: Monday--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-------------------------------------

**Summary:** Sharpay asks Jason to be her boyfriend for a week… and he wants to know what he gets in return. When things go on for more then a week… how will they react? Songfic; song is 'What's in it for Me?' by Faith Hill. Please NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or the song. Jaypay and Traylor RULE! ; P

-------------------------------------

**--Monday Afternoon--**

"See ya later guys," Jason Cross says to his friends after basketball practice while stopping at his locker.

"See ya dude," Troy, Chad and Zeke say together.

"Are they gone?" a familiar female voice asks.

"I would say so," Jason says, not bothering to close his locker to see who it is.

"Good," Sharpay Evans says slamming Jason's locker closed.

"What are you doing?" Jason asks rounding on her.

"Look, Cross, I need your help," Sharpay says as she pulls him toward her and wraps his arms around her waist before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I repeat, what are you doing?" Jason asks again trying to pull away.

"Shut up and kiss me, quick," Sharpay orders.

"Why?" Jason asks slowly, no longer trying to pull away from her.

"There's this really annoying guy that keeps asking me to be his girlfriend and…," Sharpay says before pulling him into a semi-passionate kiss, which he some-what returned.

"I have got to find someone single," a familiar sounding boy says.

**A/N:** The boy is Jared's [Ashley's real life boyfriend character in the movies… so one of the basketball players. – Emma)

"Was that the guy you were talking about?" Jason asks his arms still around Sharpay's waist and her arms still around his neck.

"Yeah; will you help me?" Sharpay asks.

"What exactly do you need my help with?" Jason asks opening his locker again.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend for a week to officially get this guy to stop bugging me," Sharpay demanded.

"Hey, baby, look, usually, I would do anything for you without question, but what's in it for me?" Jason asks, getting the rest of his stuff from his locker and then closing it.

"Free make-out sessions whenever he's is around; a date to the dance next Friday; and anything else that you can think of besides sleeping together," Sharpay says grabbing his collar and pulling him toward her again, making him drop his books.

"Do I get to stare at you during homeroom and the other classes we have together?" Jason asks.

"Definitely," Sharpay says.

"What about come over to your house and make out?" Jason asks starting to like this idea.

"Whatever it takes to make you say yes and to get this guy to leave me alone," Sharpay says sighing.

"Okay, I'll do it, but you need to give me something in return," Jason says smirking.

"Please, do not smirk like that Jay, you look too much like Emma when you do," Sharpay says while they walk toward the front doors of East High.

"Stalker alert," Jason says and puts his arm around Sharpay's shoulders and kisses the top of her head.

"That was close," Sharpay muttered.

"Yeah it was; is Ryan still here to drive you home?" Jason asks looking around at the parking lot once they were outside.

"He left right after school," Sharpay says looking at the ground.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Jason says taking her by the hand and leading her to his car.

-------------------------------------

"Oh, I almost forgot, what do I need to give you in return for helping me?" Sharpay asks as they pull out of the parking lot.

"On Friday, you need to wear that denim mini skirt and the denim halter top that matches to school, and at lunch, you need to make-out with me in front of everyone," Jason says as he puts his hand on her leg.

"Are you crazy? I'll get in trouble for that!" Sharpay says in a panic.

"Shar, calm down, you won't get in trouble; just wear something else to school, and at the end of free period, change for lunch and then change back after lunch," Jason says smiling.

"Fine; I'll do whatever it takes to get away from the guy," Sharpay says and looks out the window.

After 5 minutes, Sharpay realizes that he isn't taking her home.

"Jason; where exactly are you taking me, because I thought you were driving me home?" Sharpay asks.

"Don't worry Shar, you'll like where we going," Jason says while inwardly smiling to himself.

"I… I… I will?" Sharpay asks in a stutter.

"Yep; just trust me," Jason says before pulling into the parking lot of an apartment complex.

"Where are we?" Sharpay asks.

"My apartment," Jason says running around the front of the car and helping her out.

"Okay, why are we at your family's apartment?" Sharpay asks.

"Not my family's apartment, Shar, my own apartment," Jason says as he leads her down a path and to a door.

"You actually live here?" Sharpay asks in astonishment.

"Yeah, my parents kicked me out because they thought I was starting to like my younger sister," Jason says as he opens the front door and beckons her into a luxurious two story apartment.

"This is amazing," Sharpay breathes.

"I know, and it is all mine; but only because I made enough money filming while they were building this place, and then I filmed virtual tours of every single one of the apartments, so I was able to buy the whole complex," Jason explains.

"That's amazing," Sharpay says, "don't you get lonely?" she asks as she follows him into the kitchen/dinning room area.

"Not really, the guys are always coming over, and there are always people coming to rent an apartment," Jason says.

"Would you mind if I move in for the week?" Sharpay asks looking around and not realizing what she said.

"If you really want to," Jason says smirking to himself.

"If I really want to what?" Sharpay asks walking into the kitchen and sitting on the counter.

"You just asked if you could move in fro the week," Jason says acting surprised that she didn't know what she said.

"Well, I really do; my parents are never home and Ry's always with Kelsi, so, I just want to live with someone," Sharpay says.

"Okay then, it's settled; so we'll get some of your stuff tomorrow after school," Jason says before pulling her into a kiss. 

-------------------------------------

--End Chapter 2--


	3. Chapter 3: Tuesday

--What's In It for Me?--

--Chapter 3: Tuesday--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-------------------------------------

**Summary:** Sharpay asks Jason to be her boyfriend for a week… and he wants to know what he gets in return. When things go on for more then a week… how will they react? Songfic; song is 'What's in it for Me?' by Faith Hill. Please NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or the song. Jaypay and Traylor RULE! ; P

-------------------------------------

**--Tuesday Morning--**

"Good morning sunshine," Jason says caressing Sharpay's cheek.

"Where am I?" Sharpay asks waking up and looking around.

"You're at my apartment and no, we didn't do anything, I slept in the guest room," Jason says smiling at her.

"What am I wearing?" Sharpay asks looking down.

"It's my old jersey, and you look absolutely beautiful in it," Jason says before walking over to his dresser.

"What am I going to wear today?" Sharpay asks looking around at her stuff on the floor.

"We'll stop by your house so that you can get ready," Jason says without turning around.

"Okay, but I usually have someone help me get dressed," Sharpay says with a small smile.

"I wouldn't mind, but only if you're okay with a guy helping you," Jason says coming over and kissing her softly.

"I don't mind, I mean, usually, Ry helps, so I'm used to a guy helping," Sharpay says.

"Having your brother help you and having your pretend boyfriend help you are two totally different things Shar," Jason says, "I'll be out in about 10 minutes," he finishes before walking into the bathroom.

**--10 minutes later--**

"Do you want to eat something here or on the way to your house?" Jason asks coming out of the bathroom.

"Here; I prefer home-cooked meals," Sharpay says as she follows him downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Okay, what would you like? I have cereal, eggs, bacon, sausage and oatmeal; does anything sound good?" Jason asks while Sharpay sits down at the counter.

"Eggs, bacon and sausage; it's been a while since I had those," Sharpay says excitedly.

As Jason made breakfast, Sharpay made a list of all the things she would take from home and keep at Jason's for the week. And by the time she was done with the list, Jason was done making breakfast.

"This looks great Jason," Sharpay says as she gets some eggs on her fork and feeds them to Jason.

"Thank you, and how do you like them?" Jason asks, also feeding her some of his eggs.

"They're great," Sharpay say smiling.

-------------------------------------

**--Tuesday Afternoon--**

"How was Drama Club?" Jason asks Sharpay as they meet up at the front doors.

"It was extremely long," Sharpay complains.

"And why was it so long?" Jason asks tilting his head toward the corner.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you Jason," Sharpay says catching on.

"Are you ready to go back to the apartment?" Jason asks as he wraps his arm around Sharpay's shoulders.

"You bet," Sharpay says smiling up at him.

"What do you want to do when we get home?" Jason asks as the walk toward his truck.

"Snuggle up on the couch while watching a movie," Sharpay says.

"And what movie do you want to watch?" Jason asks when they get to the truck.

"How about… Beauty and the Beast!" Sharpay exclaims after thinking about it.

"Beauty and the Beast it is then," Jason says before kissing her.

"Can we go now, I keep having this feeling that **he** is watching us," Sharpay says after reluctantly pulling away from Jason.

"Sure, and we can stop by the video store and rent the movie," Jason says as he opens the door and helps Sharpay in.

After closing the door and looking around, he walks around the front of the car and gets in the drivers side.

"Are you okay baby?" Jason asks looking at her and seeing a look of horror on her face.

"J-J-Jason… l-l-look… i-i-in… t-t-the… r-r-rearview… m-m-mirror," Sharpay stutters.

"What the heck is going on?" Jason asks looking in the mirror and seeing Sharpay's "stalker" looking at them from behind the car.

"Just get out of here," Sharpay says as tears start to run down her face.

"Hold on to my hand," Jason says and Sharpay does as she's instructed.

"Jason, I'm really scared," Sharpay says after a few minutes.

"I know you are; but I'm here to help protect you from this creep," Jason says.

After about 10 minutes or so, Jason and Sharpay have gotten away from the school (and Sharpay's "stalker"), gotten the movie and are now at 'their' apartment.

-------------------------------------

**--Tuesday Night--**

"Jason, do you love me; or are you just pretending because I asked you to?" Sharpay asks halfway through the movie.

"I really love you Sharpay and sooner or later I'll figure out a way to make sure that you're protected from Jordan for the rest of your life," Jason says.

**A/N:** Jared's character doesn't have a name in the movie, so 'Jordan' is the name I gave him… and any other people, who want to use it, go right ahead. – Emma)

"Thank you Jason," Sharpay says.

"What about you; are you starting to fall for me, or are you just that good of an actress?" Jason asks looking down at her.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm still trying to figure that out," Sharpay says, and then seeing his look of hurt, continues, "Jason, please don't be mad, it always take me a while to figure out my feelings for a guy," she finishes.

"Shar, baby, listen, I love you and I want to have you say it back, but don't feel you have to just because I said it first, so take your time answering, and then let me know when you do," Jason says wiping away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Jason, if Jordan was to come after me, what would you do to him?" Sharpay asks looking down.

"I would probably hurt him," Jason says lifting her chin up with his index finger.

"Thank you so much Jason," Sharpay says smiling at him.

"There's the beautiful smile," Jason says leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you, Jason," Sharpay says just before Jason kisses her.

"Really?" Jason asks excitedly.

"Yeah," Sharpay says wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Sharpay is walking the halls of East High after Drama Club and is looking for Jason, but can't seem to find him. She's seen Troy, Chad, Zeke and all of the other basketball players except Jason and, thank god, Jordan.

"Hey Troy, have you seen Jason?" Sharpay asks.

"No, he didn't show up for practice today," Troy answers and then walks past her.

"That was weird," Sharpay says to herself.

And the same thing happened with Chad.

"Hey Chad, have you seen Jason?" Sharpay asks the bushy haired boy.

"Not since the start of basketball practice," Chad says.

"But Troy just said he didn't show up to practice," Sharpay says.

"No, he did, he was there long enough to tell Couch Bolton something and then he disappeared," Chad says before walking past her.

"Again, that was weird; where is Jason?" Sharpay asks herself again.

And, like with Chad and Troy, Sharpay got the same type of response from Zeke.

"Hey Zeke, do you know where Jason is?" Sharpay asks.

"No, sorry Shar, but I have no idea where he went after he left the locker room after practice," Zeke says.

"But Troy said that he didn't show up to practice and Chad said that he left after telling Coach Bolton something," Sharpay says throwing her arms up.

"Sorry, but I gotta go," Zeke says before following in Troy and Chad's footsteps and walking past her.

And with each basketball player that she saw, Sharpay asked the same thing and each one told them some sort of story about how they didn't know where Jason was, and right before she was about to give up and go out to the parking lot, she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Hello Sharpay," Jordan says menacingly.

"What do you want?" Sharpay asks with fright.

"I want you," Jordan says spinning her around to face him.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asks, trying to look away from him.

"What do you think? I've taken over your precious little boyfriend's body to get what I want," Jordan-as-Jason says pushing her up against a locker.

"Let me go!" Sharpay screams.

"No, now shut up so I can do this," Jordan-as-Jason says taping her wrist above her head and to the locker before tearing off her top.

"JASON! HELP ME!" Sharpay screams walking herself up.'

"Sharpay, are you alright?" Jason asks running into the bedroom.

"No, Jason, I'm really scared," Sharpay says looking down as a tear falls down her cheek.

"What happened?" Jason asks sitting down on the bed and pulling her toward him.

"I had a nightmare that I was looking for after drama club and I couldn't find you and when I asked all of the basketball players, they all said different things and then Jordan came up behind me and he looked like you, so that way he could get what he wanted," Sharpay explains as more tears rush down her face.

"I'm staying here from now on Shar, and I will never leave you," Jason says holding her tightly.

"What about basketball practice?" Sharpay asks.

"I'll tell Coach Bolton, that Jordan has been stalking you and that I need to protect you… and if he asks why your brother can't protect you, I'll tell him because you asked me to help you and that I promised to protect you," Jason says smiling a small smile.

"Thanks Jason," Sharpay says.

"De rien," Jason says.

"You speak French?" Sharpay asks.

"Yeah, I've been in your French class ever since freshmen year," Jason says smiling.

"Oh, sorry," Sharpay says and that was the last thing either of them said before falling asleep.

**A/N:** De rien means 'you're welcome' in French. – Emma)

-------------------------------------

--End Chapter 3--


	4. Chapter 4: Wednesday

--What's In It for Me?--

--Chapter 4: Wednesday--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-------------------------------------

**Summary:** Sharpay asks Jason to be her boyfriend for a week… and he wants to know what he gets in return. When things go on for more then a week… how will they react? Songfic; song is 'What's in it for Me?' by Faith Hill. Please NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or the song. Jaypay and Traylor RULE! ; P

-------------------------------------

**--Wednesday Morning--**

"Sharpay, you need to wake up now," Jason says the next morning while gently shaking her.

"What time is it?" Sharpay asks rubbing her eyes.

"It's 6 o'clock, so come on, you need to get up if you want to get something besides mine to wear to school," Jason says and goes to get up but is pulled back into bed by Sharpay.

"I don't want to go to my house this morning, I'll just wear something of yours," Sharpay says smiling.

"You really want to wear some of my clothes?" Jason asks looking at her shocked.

"Yeah, I do," Sharpay says still smiling at him.

"Okay, will jeans and another one of my old jerseys, be okay?" Jason asks.

"Sure," Sharpay says getting up and heading into the bathroom.

"I'm going to put the clothes on the counter and then go make some breakfast," Jason says to Sharpay through the door.

"Okay, you can come in, I'm only putting my hair up so I can clean my face," Sharpay says.

"Oh, okay," Jason says and walks in and puts the clothes on the counter and then walks out.

After 20 minutes, give or take some, Sharpay comes into the kitchen wearing Jason's freshmen year jersey and a pair of jeans with a flat pair of shoes.

"How do I look?" Sharpay asks.

"You look absolutely stunning," Jason says as he puts a plate of pancakes on the table for her.

"This breakfast looks just as good as yesterday's breakfast," Sharpay says as she sits down.

"There's a surprise inside the pancakes," Jason says as he sits down as well.

"What kind of surprise?" Sharpay asks looking suspiciously at him.

"A good surprise," Jason says as he takes a bite of his.

"Bananas!" Sharpay exclaims once she has taken a bite as well.

"At least we know that you can tell the difference between fruits," Jason says jokingly.

"Very funny Jason," Sharpay says before going back to eating her pancakes.

"Hey Sharpay, I've been thinking about what you said last night, you know, about your dream, and what if what I'm going to tell Coach Bolton is what I was telling the Coach in Chad's version?" Jason asks, looking worried.

"Jason, I never told you what everyone said," Sharpay says looking up at him.

"Yeah you did," Jason says.

"I don't remember telling you," Sharpay says still looking at him.

"It was after you apologized for not realizing that I was in the same French class as you since freshmen year," Jason explains.

"I was asleep, so I must have been semi-conscious when I was telling you," Sharpay says sighing a little.

"Oh, okay," Jason says.

"And I highly doubt that you telling Coach Bolton that you need to protect me from Jordan is what you told him from Chad's version of the story," Sharpay says before finishing her breakfast.

"Are you almost ready to leave?" Jason asks.

"I just need to brush my teeth then I will be," Sharpay answers while running upstairs. 

-------------------------------------

**--Wednesday Afternoon--**

"Hay Jason, are you busy this afternoon?" Zeke asks after basketball practice.

"Yeah, I am, sorry dude," Jason says before walking out of the locker room.

"Why is he so busy this week?" Troy asks Zeke once they hear the locker room door close.

"I have no idea," Zeke says shrugging.

"Plus, he and Jordan haven't been talking since Monday; do you think something's going on?" Chad asks.

"No, ya think?" Troy and Zeke say together.

"What? It was a simple question," Chad says.

"Hey guys," Jordan says coming into the locker area from the showers.

"Hey Jordan," Zeke and Troy say glaring at him.

"Jordan; are you and Jason… ow," Chad starts to say before getting smacked up-side the head by Troy.

"Are me and Jason what?" Jordan asks.

"Never mind," Chad mutters turning back to his locker.

"We gotta go meet up with our girlfriends; let's go," Troy says grabbing the back of Chad's shirt while Zeke jumps up.

"See ya later, dude," Chad says to Jordan.

"Those three need to get lives," Jordan says.

**--Jason's Truck--**

"Hey baby," Jason says snaking his arms around Sharpay's waist and turning her around.

"Oh, hey Jay," Sharpay says wrapping her arms around Jason's neck.

"Are you ready to head home?" Jason asks.

"You bet; did you talk to Coach Bolton today?" Sharpay asks.

"Yeah, he said that as long as you need to be protected, I can miss practice," Jason says helping her into the truck.

"That was nice," Sharpay says giving Jason a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah it was," Jason says smiling at her.

"So, are we stopping by my house today?" Sharpay asks once Jason has gotten into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, but we can't get everything right now," Jason says holding her hand.

"Fine by me," Sharpay says.

**--Sharpay's House--**

"You know, I've been inside your house before, I've only seen the outside of it," Jason says as he follows Sharpay upstairs to her room.

"Not very many people have seen the inside of it," Sharpay says.

"If Ryan's always with Kelsi and you're now living with me, where is Emma staying?" Jason asks as they pass Emma's room.

"She's staying with the Bolton's," Sharpay answers as she unlocks her bedroom door.

"Why is your bedroom door locked?" Jason asks as Sharpay opens the door.

"Because, my room betrays me; everyone thinks that I like Troy, but my room says differently," Sharpay says walking into the room slowly.

"Your room shows who you really like," Jason says as he looks around the room and everywhere that he looks he sees pictures… of himself.

"What do you think?" Sharpay asks.

"Shar, where did you get all of these pictures?" Jason wonders out loud.

"I took most of them," Sharpay says grabbing two small suitcases from the closet, both pink and both with her initials on them in sparkles.

"What are you going to get?" Jason asks watching her.

"Not much, just some of my favorite outfits and then some jewelry and make-up," Sharpay says as opens the other door to her closet.

"Your closet is huge," Jason says.

"And believe it or not, only a fourth of it is clothes, one fourth is shoes, another fourth is purses, and the last fourth is…," Sharpay says before turning around to look at Jason.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks walking over to her.

"Look in the closet and figure out what the last fourth of my closet holds," Sharpay says as tears start to brim at the bottom of her eyes.

"Shar, I don't know what can be so…," Jason says before seeing what was in her closet.

"Jason, you need to understand, I love you, but I didn't know how to let go of my crush on Troy," Sharpay says grabbing his hands.

"You just told me that your room betrays you by saying that you like me; but you have a whole section of your closet devoted to Troy Bolton," Jason says pulling his hands away from hers and walking out of her, down the stairs and out the front door.

"JASON!" Sharpay yells after him and runs down the stairs.

"WHAT? What can you possibly say or do to make up for the fact that you just lied to my face?" Jason asks.

"Jason; I'm sorry; I meant to throw all of that stuff out when I started liking you, but how was I supposed to when everyone thinks that I love Tory Bolton?" Sharpay asks as tears run down her face.

"I don't know, but come find me when you've: a.) figured that out and b.) gotten rid of everything that has to do with Troy Bolton!" Jason yells before slamming the door in her face.

"What am I going to do?" Sharpay asks herself.

"Throw out all of the stuff in your closet…," Ryan says.

"And then go get Jason back," Emma finishes for her brother.

"What are you two doing here?" Sharpay asks.

"We've been here the whole time, plus, Kelsi had to go on vacation with her family," Ryan says shrugging.

"And Mrs. Bolton told me that I had to come home for a little bit and spend some time with the two of you," Emma says rolling her eyes.

"You do spend too much time with Emily," Ryan mutters under his breath.

"HELLO! I'm having a bit of a boyfriend crisis here!" Sharpay yells.

"Sorry Shar, we'll help you get rid of the stuff," Emma says walking over and giving Sharpay a hug.

"Thanks," Sharpay says.

"What are we going to do with it?" Ryan asks as he follows his sisters up the stairs.

"I want it all burned," Sharpay says.

"BURNED?" Emma and Ryan ask together.

"Yes, burned," Sharpay says.

"Fine; I'll go get the grass in the backyard wet," Ryan says.

"Thanks Ryan," Emma says as she grabs her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Sharpay asks.

"You'll see," Emma says as she hits #4 on her speed dial.

**A/N:** If you have read 'Evil Comes In the Form of… Troy!' you might remember Emma hitting #3 on her speed dial to call Kelsi and I listed everyone on her speed dial, well as you have just read, Emma's speed dial has come back into play in this story and now Emma need's to call #4… who is going to be? Well if you have read my other story… then you already know… but if you haven't… then I can't tell you. – Emma)

"**Hello?" a voice says from the other end.**

"Hi, it's Emma; could you possibly come over to my house for something?" Emma says.

"**What for?" the guy says.**

"You'll see when you get here," Emma says rolling her eyes.

"**Fine, I'll be right there," the guy says.**

"Thanks; see you in a little bit," Emma says before hanging up.

"Emma Elizabeth Evans! If you don't tell me who you just called, you will be in a…," Sharpay starts to say before being cut off by the doorbell.

"Why don't you go answer the door, Shar," Emma says before running upstairs.

"I'm not done with you yet Emma!" Sharpay yells, "I'm coming," Sharpay says as whoever rang the doorbell rings it again.

"Hey Shar," Jason says looking down.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asks.

"Emma just called me," Jason says.

"You were the one she called?" Sharpay asks in astonishment.

"Yeah; now why did she ask me to come back?" Jason asks.

"I have no idea," Sharpay says as she makes to head up the stairs but is pulled back by Jason.

"What, no kiss for your boyfriend?" Jason asks before kissing her.

"Shar, the backyard is…," Ryan starts to say as he comes in.

"Ryan, get up here and help me with this junk," Emma says from Sharpay's doorway.

"What about these two?" Ryan asks.

"Leave them alone and just get up here," Emma says with a glare.

"Fine, I'm coming," Ryan says taking two stairs at a time.

**--5 minutes later--**

"Sharpay, we're ready to burn all of the stuff, are you coming?" Ryan asks as he and Emma come down the stairs.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm coming," Sharpay says pulling away from Jason.

"What exactly are you guys burning?" Jason asks as he and Sharpay walk hand-in-hand into the backyard.

"All the stuff that was in my closet that has to do with Bolton," Sharpay says through her teeth.

"Hey; stop saying Troy's last name like that… do you forget that his younger sister is my best friend?" Emma asks as she and Ryan throw the stuff they are holding into a pile.

"Sorry Em," Sharpay says.

"Whatever, just stand back," Emma warns as she, Sharpay, Ryan and Jason all step back and Ryan lights a match and throws it onto the pile of stuff.

After 5 minutes or so, everything in the pile has been burned and all four teenagers are extremely happy about it, but mainly Sharpay and Jason.

"Let's finish getting your stuff together and then go home," Jason says to Sharpay.

"But she is home," Ryan says.

"Jay, I haven't told them yet," Sharpay says softly.

"Haven't told us what?" Ryan asks.

"That I'm living with Jason for the week, and maybe even longer," Sharpay says.

"Excuse me?" Ryan asks.

"You heard me perfectly fine Ryan! I'm living with Jason, since all you seem to care about is Kelsi," Sharpay says and then rounds on Emma, "and all you seem to care about is hanging out with Emily," Sharpay says before running into the house.

"What's been going on with Sharpay lately?" Emma asks.

"Well let's see; Ryan is constantly with Kelsi, you're constantly with Emily, and your parents aren't home much, so when she started getting stalked by Jordan, she came to for help and she's been staying at my apartment for the last few nights," Jason says before running after Sharpay.

As Jason got to the stairs, Sharpay met him at the bottom.

"Jason, I'm ready to go now," Sharpay says carrying nothing but a small backpack.

"Okay, let's go," Jason says taking her hand and walking toward the door.

"Sharpay wait," Ryan says coming through the back door.

"What do you want?" Sharpay asks harshly.

"I want you to stay," Ryan says.

"Shar, we're sorry about making you feel lonely; personally, I realized what we were doing in the back of my mind, but it wasn't that strong so I didn't do anything about it; is there anything we can do to make you stay?" Emma asks.

"No, I've made my decision, I'm living with Jason," Sharpay says before she and Jason walk out the front door and to Jason's truck.

"Shar, do you have your denim outfit?" Jason asks as they climb into the trunk.

"Yeah, it's in my backpack," Sharpay says before leaning over and kissing him gently.

"Good," Jason says smiling at her before starting to drive to the apartment. 

-------------------------------------

--End Chapter 4--


	5. Chapter 5: Thursday

--What's In It for Me?--

--Chapter 5: Thursday--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-------------------------------------

**Summary:** Sharpay asks Jason to be her boyfriend for a week… and he wants to know what he gets in return. When things go on for more then a week… how will they react? Songfic; song is 'What's in it for Me?' by Faith Hill. Please NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or the song. Jaypay and Traylor RULE! ; P

-------------------------------------

**--Thursday Morning--**

"Shar, what are you doing?" Jason asks when he wakes up and sees Sharpay just sitting on the bed.

"Jason, what am I to you?" Sharpay asks.

"You're my girlfriend, at least I hope you're my girlfriend," Jason answers immediately.

"Really, even though we're just pretending?" Sharpay asks.

"Yeah Sharpay, even though we are pretending, I still consider you my girlfriend," Jason says.

"Okay, time to get ready for school," Sharpay says getting off the bed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in my jersey?" Jason asks coming up behind Sharpay and snaking his arms around her waist.

"As a matter of fact, yes you have, but you can say it again," Sharpay says while putting her arms around his neck without turning around.

"Then I think I will; baby, you look absolutely beautiful in my jersey," Jason says before placing a kiss on her neck.

-------------------------------------

**--Thursday Afternoon--**

"Hey Coach, where's Jason?" Zeke asks.

"He had something to deal with that got him excused from practice for the rest of this week," Coach Bolton answers without looking up from his clipboard.

**--Drama Club--**

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Ryan asks as Jason walks into Ms Darbus' classroom.

"I'm here for Sharpay," Jason says before walking past Ryan.

"Okay then," Ryan mutters right before Emma and Emily walk in.

"What's he doing here? I thought he had basketball practice!" Emily asks looking shocked to see Jason.

"He's here for Sharpay," Ryan whispers.

"I still can't believe that she moved in with him," Emma says shaking her head.

"Wait, Sharpay moved out of you house and in with Jason Cross?" Emily asks in a surprised whisper.

"Yep," Ryan and Emma answer together.

"Odd," Emily mutters.

"Hey baby," Jason says coming up behind Sharpay, who was sitting at her desk.

"Hey Jason," Sharpay says smiling up at him.

"Are you planning on staying?" Jason asks.

"Not really, I just need to wait for Ms Darbus to get her and then tell her that I'm leaving… as well as tell Ryan that he'll be running Drama Club without me," Sharpay says smiling.

"Okay, just let me know when you're ready to leave and we can go home," Jason says before taking the seat next to her.

"Alright young actors, I'm here and sorry I'm late," Ms Darbus says, not noticing Jason.

"Oh, Ms Darbus, can I talk you before we get everything started?" Sharpay asks walking up to her.

"Of course you can Sharpay," Ms Darbus says smiling.

"I'm not going to stay, so I'm going to tell Ryan that he can lead the club today, and then I'm going to leave with Jason," Sharpay explains quickly.

"Okay; so I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom?" Ms Darbus asks.

"Most definitely," Sharpay says smiling.

"Ready?" Jason asks standing up.

"Almost," Sharpay says as she grabs her stuff and then walks over to Ryan, Emma and Emily, "you're leading Drama Club today," she finishes before walking out of the room with Jason.

-------------------------------------

--End Chapter 5--


	6. Chapter 6: Friday

--What's In It for Me?--

--Chapter 6: Friday--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-------------------------------------

**Summary:** Sharpay asks Jason to be her boyfriend for a week… and he wants to know what he gets in return. When things go on for more then a week… how will they react? Songfic; song is 'What's in it for Me?' by Faith Hill. Please NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or the song. Jaypay and Traylor RULE! ; P

-------------------------------------

**--Friday Morning--**

"Shar, come on, or else we're going to be late," Jason says from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming," Sharpay says as she walks down in sweatpants and another of Jason's jerseys.

"You look so un-Sharpay-like today," Jason comments as she reaches the second to last stair.

"Thank you," Sharpay says as she jumps into Jason's open arms and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"It's a lot easier to do that without a skirt on, isn't it?" Jason says as he walks toward the front door.

"Uh-huh," Sharpay says smiling as she kisses him.

"Now, we really are going to be late," Jason says reluctantly pulling away.

-------------------------------------

**--Friday at Lunch--**

"Where is she?" Jason asks himself for the 10th time since lunch had started.

"If you keep asking yourself that question, you'll never get a girlfriend," Chad says.

"It might interest you to know that I have a girlfriend Danforth," Jason says, not turning around to look at his friend.

"Oh really, who is she?" Chad asks, not really interested.

"You'll see," Jason says as Sharpay walks into the cafeteria wearing her denim mini skirt and denim halter top to match.

"Dude, is that the Ice Princess?" Chad asks, seeing Sharpay walk deliberately towards their table.

"Stop calling her that!" Jason and Zeke yell together.

"Why do you care if he calls her that Jay?" Zeke asks looking at his best friend.

"I just do, okay?" Jason asks and turns around just in time to see Sharpay standing there.

"What do you care about Jason?" Sharpay asks.

"I care about whether or not Chad calls you the Ice Princess," Jason says pulling her toward him.

"Jason! Not here, everyone will see," Sharpay says just like they had rehearsed the night before.

"Who cares if they see? I want everyone to know how much I love you," Jason says putting his left hand behind her neck and pulling her head toward his and passionately kissed her in front of the entire student body.

"Did you see that? Jason Cross and Sharpay Evans just kissed!" some random freshman says.

"Dude, how could you do this to me? You know how much I care about her!" Zeke yells, making Jason and Sharpay jump apart.

"Well, obviously, she doesn't feel the same way about you, because she came to me when she needed help," Jason says glaring at Zeke.

"You know what Jason; I thought you were my best friend, but it turns out that you are just a backstabbing, girl-stealing jerk who doesn't care about his friends feelings!" Zeke yells like a girl.

**A/N:** Sorry to all those 'Zeke' fans out there for doing that, but it was the only thing that seemed to make this part funny. – Emma)

"Then I guess we're not friends any more," Jason says before taking Sharpay's hand and walking out of the cafeteria with her.

"Jason, where are we going?" Sharpay asks.

"To some place private, so that we can make-out where no one can criticize us," Jason says and leads her up a flight of stairs that lead to Troy's secret rooftop garden.

"What is this place?" Sharpay asks.

"It's Troy's 'secret' rooftop garden," Jason says walking over to the railing and looking out.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asks coming over.

"No, I had to lose my best friend to finally get the one girl that I really care for," Jason says not looking at her.

"Jason, it was more my fault then yours, so don't you dare blame yourself for the way Zeke acted," Sharpay says taking his hand in hers.

"Thanks baby," Jason says kissing her softly.

"No, thank you for helping me this week," Sharpay says smiling when they pull apart.

-------------------------------------

**--Friday Night--**

"Well, it's been a week, and we managed to get through it, so what are we going to do now?" Jason asks as he and Sharpay watch TV in his living room, Jason sitting up and Sharpay lying down, using Jason lap as a pillow.

"We could keep going," Sharpay says with tiredness in her voice.

"We could do that, or we could call the whole thing off, since that was the deal," Jason says.

"What if he comes back and tries to ask me to be his girlfriend again?" Sharpay asks scared out of her mind.

"Shar, baby, I'll make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you," Jason says kissing the top of her head.

"You know, that's exactly the same thing my husband always says in my dreams," Sharpay says looking up at him.

"You don't think…," Jason starts.

"Maybe, I mean, think about it, we fit perfectly together, and we could always live here," Sharpay says with a small smile.

"You know what, that's not such a bad idea, and we could wait until after the 'congratulation graduates' cruise to get married," Jason says smiling.

"Or, we could get married on the cruise," Sharpay suggests.

"That's an even better idea," Jason says giving Sharpay a passionate kiss, which she eagerly returned.

"Wait, what about our friends and family?" Sharpay asks.

"Who says we need to tell them right away?" Jason asks before getting down on one knee, "Sharpay, I love you with my whole heart and I want to spend every day from now on with you, so will you wear my class ring as a place holder until I can get you a real engagement ring and propose properly?" he ask holding it up with his left hand, since he was holding Sharpay's hand with his right.

"I would love to Jason," Sharpay answers and Jason slips his class ring onto her left ring finger.

"That's a shocker," Jason says looking from Sharpay's finger up to Sharpay's eyes.

"I know; your class ring fits perfectly; it might be a sign saying that we really are meant to be together," Sharpay says before pulling Jason up and kissing him.

-------------------------------------

--End Chapter 6--


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Notes

--What's In It for Me?--

--Chapter 7: Author's Notes--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-------------------------------------

**Summary:** Sharpay asks Jason to be her boyfriend for a week… and he wants to know what he gets in return. When things go on for more then a week… how will they react? Songfic; song is 'What's in it for Me?' by Faith Hill. Please NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or the song. Jaypay and Traylor RULE! ; P

-------------------------------------

(**A/N- #1:** I hope you enjoyed this one-shot Jaypay story. And for all of you Jaypay fans, a sequel is coming to a computer near you very soon. So if you liked this story, I hope you like 'Cruise into a Jaypay Wedding.' Lots of luv. – Emma; P)

(**A/N- #2:** I know that this story wasn't that good… and what happened in the actually story didn't really go along with the song… but please don't let that stop you from reviewing. Lots of luv. – Emma)

-------------------------------------

--End Chapter 7--


End file.
